The present invention relates to a structure for mounting packages with electronic circuit components on a mounting unit.
In a conventional structure for mounting packages on a mounting unit, a plurality of pairs of guide. rails are attached to the mounting unit, and each package is inserted into the mounting unit along the associated pair of guide rails so that connectors on the mounting unit are connected to corresponding connectors attached to one edge of each package.
In the conventional structure, there is a disadvantage in that the packages can undesirably come out gradually from the mounting unit due to vibrations generated around the mounting unit. The conventional structure has another disadvantage in that electronic circuit components on each package may be destroyed or those on the other packages may be adversely affected because of surge currents or noises caused when each package is drawn out from the mounting unit. The conventional structure has still another disadvantage in that there is a large voltage drop because electrical power is supplied to each package from the connectors attached to only one edge of the package.